oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest Character
This page lists quest characters organized by their species, faction, and time period. For an alphabetical list of quest characters, see Category:Quest Character. A Quest Character, or Qchar, is a character closely tied in with the plot. They are primarily involved in RTQs, and many hold influential positions in Oberin's society. They are played by GMs, but QChars are not always GM specific, several GM's can play the same QChar over the time, meaning that a QChar can "forget" many details of previous conversations. Often the QChar will ask a player for a little refresh if it has "forgotten" a specific conversation. Quest Characters will always be In Character, and may not acknowledge, or may misconstrue any Out of Character conversation. It should be noted that annoying a QChar enough with OOC comments can have nasty effects like getting muted until the end of the conversation or even getting jailed for a few Earth hours. The Quest Characters below are roughly organised by the period of time in which they were more active. Bear in mind that sometimes a character survived catastrophe and managed to live throughout more than one era. See also: The Historical Items and Historical Events pages contain more related information. Characters from the Fourth Era Unaffiliated Quest Characters *Aducath (deceased) *Avesne *Alastor *Arelintha *Black Nate *Brock (deceased) *Clemon Joli (deceased?) *Evers *Fortinbras *Gale *Istra Falvo *Katabasos *Libe *Luth *Nadirah (deceased?) *Roth *Samic *Serene *Seth *Svek Dalnar *Telchine *Zara (deceased) Andris *The Senate *Senator Natis Fieltler *Senator Helda Grantham (elected in 438) *Senator Ivanelda Janik (elected in 438) *Senator Clarissa Morgans (last seen running into the Void in 441) *Senator Jan Varouf (elected in 448) *Alexandra - Daughter of Senator Janik *Ambrose - librarian *Calindra - Niece of Senator Halbim *Lance Waltham *Anthea Waltham *Dodd – stable boy *Jacob Copioses *Janelee - a homeless girl *Daisy Mae (Miners' Nurses) *Zebeline (Miners' Nurses) *Lythette, Mage (became also an NPC) *Miphis - Granddaughter of Senator Muqities *Uberh - Election of 448 candidate (also an NPC) *Gruk - Troll and Election of 438 candidate *Leo Valerion - Election of 438 candidate *Ledak Weyckel - Election of 438 candidate *Senator Georgette Feinstein (retired in 438) *Senator Milbim Halbim (retired in 438) *Senator Ames Maurise (retired in 438) *Senator Falov Ellychas (elected in 438) (deceased) *Senator Elsa Anderson (deceased) *Senator Nartias Muqities (deceased) *Kendra (deceased) *(Ex) Senator Gordon Lancaster (deceased, last seen re-incarnated as a Lich in the Ice Dungeon) *Senator Robertson (deceased) *Senator Reynold Waltham (deceased) *Senator Albrecht Winston (deceased) Lerilin *Mayor Palmer (deceased) *Geofric *Marigold - Mayoress *Nyatha Bark *Eliya Rei *Ellis Fawr - Lerilin Bank Manager *Jallia - former Lerilin Bank Manager *A Myrmecologist *Boale Myrmidon II *Loabe Myrmidon III Marali *Commander Evroulf McTyr *Captain Charonia (Player Character) *Captain Octar (Player Character) *Captain Tarnus Quin *Mother Terwynn Rees *Estess Vorund - Special Advisor to the Majors *First Scout Fang (Player Character) *Kethra Andon - Fighter, Daughter of Cesca Andon *Lydia Andon - Wizard, Daughter of Cesca Andon *Henrt - Guard *Major Birek McCalla - previously Major of Marali, previously Mirith Royal Guard *Mother Altaira Mei - previously healer of Marali *Colonel Jensen - retired (NPC) *Captain Boric - retired (Player Character) *Captain Valerquez - retired (Player Character) *Commander Maximus Adams (deceased) *Commander Adelphius Kang (deceased) *Commander Nyatha Vaup (deceased) *Major Emma McTyr (deceased) *General Valencia Falvo (deceased) *Major Sule Tesdor (deceased) *Major Cesca Andon (MIA, possibly deceased) *Lieutenant Markov (deceased) Mirith *King N'eroth - King Galandir's Son, fostered with the Centaurs *Amere - Royal Guard (Player Character) *Beleth - Royal Wizard *Borigard - Royal Tinkerer *Herik - Royal Herald *Jem - Royal Jester *Kherasija - Royal Seer *Lord Rengal - Duke of Duldrus *Farn Rigg - Captain of the Guard *Jennus - Mirith Scout *Z. R. Naut - Mirith Bank Manager *Serath (deceased) - Royal Scout *Voltan (deceased) - Captain of the guards *King Galandir (deceased) - King of Mirith *Queen Tirana (deceased) - Formerly Duchess. King Galandir's Sister. *Vicereine Ciddia Tigg - (deceased) Royal Guard, King Galandir's Second in Command *Nafets (deceased) - Royal Cleric *Captain Casden Pernell - (deceased) Captain of the Guards *Zexe (deceased) - Fomer Royal Guard *Araine (deceased) - Beleth's Daughter Brigobaen *Adla Thera *Aldus *Amalphus Vei *Annabelle *Cecil *Elarison *Emmalisse *Theologian Evaristos *Xyremita Duldrus *The Eye (deceased) *Klevin (proprietor of the Ferrite Lounge) Gohoran *Blood Lich (deceased) *Satel family **Lushe Satel Port Gast * D'Arkk Lyver - Ranger of Gast by Appointment of the King (Player Character) Black Hand – The Alliance (left print) *Tirana (deceased) *Rasha and Varsha, also known as the Twins (deceased) *Valencius (former Diabolical) *Fyod *Druid Bethe *Jalux *Tim the Trader *Oklev (lives as a ghost) *Katjaa Vrel (deceased) *Waldren (deceased) *Yadeth (deceased) *Elefin (deceased) Black Hand - The Division of Diabolical Devices *Rem *Uryste *Csilith (deceased) *Arathis (deceased) *Rivolus (deceased) *Artificers Black Hand – Marthonis (right print) *Bone Lords and Bone Ladies *Cythreda (deceased) *Marthonis *Necrosia Mercenaries *Aphilche (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, T.H.U.G.S. *Clara (deceased) - killed for betraying Lancaster *Darkstar *Denreth - Mercenary Druid, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Hauksen Family (partially deceased) *Jassen (Andon) - Mercenary Leader, last seen fleeing the destruction of his cave *Jefferson (deceased) - committed suicide at Clara's death *Rellia - Mercenary Cleric, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Zem Stormbrow - Mercenary Wizard, last seen arrested in Marali *Vanderbilt (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, died during the Andris War *Volund (deceased) - Mercenary Sergeant, killed while fighting for Ash Hauksen Privateers *Halforth *Captain Jass *Jack the Red *Witch Doctor *Ginger Centaurs *Elder Centaur (redirects to an introduction to the Centaurs) *K'eeron *Mernias (deceased) Dragons *Crausaar (deceased) *Jextil *Mexur *Pervil (comatose) *Vandrovic (deceased) Dwarves * Tholan Trolls *Koggar Lizard Men *Ssscglaw - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Ssssglissya - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Sshassor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Sss'shkor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Jubal - the original Lizard Shaman who was disguised as a human (deceased) *Shaman Chief - powerful Lizard Shaman seeking to avenge Jubal Mhara folk *Fini *Gellansha - Prophet *Kolarysan - Prince *Krysta - Blind Seer *Leviathan - King *Nifi *Nita - Princess Pixies *Annelise *Esile *Hazel *Myzel *Elisa Knights of Silver *Halcrion *Gruodland Vampires *Elisabeth *Viktor *Jayson *Charlotte ARDENT *Edgard *Ezranth *Rena *Fefe *Bloodfang Characters from the Third Era * Aborek * Angammatar *Arroc *Gideon *Gidéon *Malevolus *Dethras *Elara *God of Death *God of Hate *God of Life *God of Love *God of War *Goddess of Life *Nystral *Ayara Rita *Ybarra *Sevohabwyn / Old Hag Characters from the Second Era *Kinsul *Neth *Salazer Characters from the First Era *King Austin *Queen Lyrel *King Ian *Prince Ceril *Princess Sophie *Aureil *Susan Bridges (Player Character) *Dominus *Grenton *Clarisa *Fool Coco *Ploog/Lich Ploog *Sorcerer Pete *Greil *Stefan (Player Character) *Tholarius (Player Character) *Sam II (Player Character) *Travis Associations of Quest Characters *Alliance *A.R.D.E.N.T. *Bane *Black Hand *Blood Alliance *Blood Cult *Creed *Division of Diabolical Devices *Legion *Knights of Silver *Miners' Nurses *Myrmecologist Society of Lerilin *Sorcerer's Council *T.H.U.G.S. *Venom Priests (of which Venudious might be the only one known by his name) See also Associations of Players (IC). Category:Glossary